


the golden throne

by lovely404



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, dream is his knight, dreamnotfound, george is king, sapnap is the thief but hes not mentioned, uh oh george dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: uhhh idk what to put here but its basically king george and knight dream angst
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	the golden throne

The floor was painted a crimson red, the gold throne spotty with blood. On the ground lay a king and his knight, the two woven together through fate. The king’s head lay in the knight's lap, his breathing growing shallow. 

“Please, George, please. You are much greater than dying at the hands of a thief. You're worth more than that.” The knight begged. Even though he would never admit it, Dream had grown attached to the king. Their relationship was meant to be nothing more than business. One destined to serve the other until death. 

Dream was the type of person who hated to be controlled or bossed around. With the past king, Eret, he did everything in his power to defy him, hence why he was so relieved when the villager from the mushroom house was elected king. Of course when the two first met, Dream was prepared to disobey once again, however that never happened. To him, George became the sun and the moon and everything in between. He shone so brightly, his smile blinding those from kingdoms away. The moonlight would create ethereal halos around his head when he and Dream would take nightly walks in the garden. His laugh twinkled like the stars, and Dream couldn't turn away. With each passing day, he fell deeper and deeper into the hole that is George. 

But here, in his arms, lay the dying king. His laugh no longer rang out, his smile, while still there, felt dull like an empty promise of forever. When the moonlight poured in through the window, Georges halo, once beautiful, now only reminded Dream of the end that would come. 

“Dream…” George whispered, his gentle voice cradling the name as if he never wanted to let go. Dream hurriedly pulled George up, so that his head was rested in the crook of Dreams arm. 

“Yes, George?” Dream breathed. George felt like glass to him, so delicate that if he so much as talked too loud he would shatter in his hold. George gave him a soft smile, doing nothing more than placing his hand on Dreams cheek and gently guiding him down so that they were nose to nose. And with his final breath, George whispered those three words Dream so desperately wanted to hear.

Dream could do nothing but hold the lifeless body of the person who was once so lively, who made him feel warm. But now he was cold. So so cold.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! uh i hope you enjoyed, this came to my mind after yesterdays stream so yeah! also peep the arg wilbur reference at the end ;)
> 
> follow me on twitter: @/elytrabun (i post lots of writing/theories there)


End file.
